Doble Shane
by Elixie Fan
Summary: Eli y su banda han logrado derrotar a Blakk y sus secuaces por mucho tiempo, pero ahora Blakk es mas fuerte al igual que sus babosas malvadas, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible en derrotarlos pero quien se unirá a ellos? Que pasa si reciben la ayuda de algún familiar de Eli? Un traidor se une a ellos también. (Primer OC y soy yo! ;D)
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de una niña de unos 12 años, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos azules (celestes), y movió su fleco a un lado. Su babosa infierno dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de la niña, esta soltó una risita al ver a si babosa durmiendo. – Vamos Saphira, ya levántate. – a niña acarició la cabecita de su babosa para despertarla. Saphira bostezó y le chilló a su dueña. La niña se cambio de su pijama a su ropa de colegio diario. –tú te quedaras con mamá hasta que yo vuelva del colegio de nuevo. ¿Ok?– la babosa asintió. La niña sonrió. – ¡Karina! ¡Apúrate, ya está el desayuno!

– ¡Ya voy mamá!– Karina rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. –Señorita Shane… ¿Cuántas veces de he dicho de no levantarte tarde?– la chica suspiró. –Como unas mil veces. – la mamá de Karina la despeinó. – ¡mamá! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡Me estas despeinando!– Karina y su mamá, quien se llamaba Jazmín, Jazmín de Shane, se rieron.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, Karina le dio un poco de comida para babosas a Saphira y a las dos babosas de su madre. –mamá. ¿Qué tipo de babosas son las tuyas?

–bueno, la verdad es que no se. Tu padre me los dio cuando tenías 5 años. Siempre se me olvidaba preguntarle.

–ya entendí. – una de las babosas era de color negro con marcas de color azul oscuro. El otro era de color blanco y tenía un ojo con marcas blancas aun más blancas. –bueno, ya me voy mamá! Voy a llegar tarde para el bus!

– ¡espera! Debes dejar a…– demasiado tarde, Karina se había ido al colegio con Saphira en su hombro. La babosa le chilló a su dueña. –ah, ¿qué? Como que se me olvidó dejarteeee… hehehe… muy tarde. Lo siento Saphira, tendrás que estar en mi mochila por todo el día, no hay suficiente tiempo de dejarte con mamá ahora. Mira allí está el bus. ¡Apúrate ya entra allí!– Saphira rápidamente entró a la mochila negra de Karina al ver el bus. –Que va a decir la mamá de Karina al descubrir que fui con ella al colegio…– Saphira sabía que Karina guardaba un tubo para babosas en su mochila, al igual que una mano de comida para babosas. Saphira decidió dormir en la camita que Karina le había hecho.

– ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Mamá sí que me va a regañar. Las personas de la Superficie no deben saber sobre estas babosas, y si, ya sé que aquí hay babosas pero son diferentes no son lindas como las de Bajoterra. Me pregunto cómo se encuentra Eli… no lo he visto en unos cuantos meses. Porque papá quería que yo me fuera a los quince. Aquí es aburrido mientras que haya abajo la vida es más peligrosa y es una vida llena de aventuras. – Karina estaba en el bus, era una hora de viaje hasta que llegar al colegio. Al fin el bus llego a la casa de su amiga. – ¡hola!

– ¡Hola!

– ¿me prestas tu contenido porfa? Es que perdí el mío…

–si claro ten.

–Gracias Vane.- hoy era su ultimo día de escuela y entre ochos días era su graduación de sexto. –crees que te vas a graduar…

–Pues claro… bueno al menos… yo creo que lo voy a hacer.- ambas amigas se rieron.

Llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron rápidamente a su salón pues le bus siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes que tocaban la campana para la oración. (Bueno es lo que pasa en mi colegio.) Solo faltaba unos dos minutos hasta que tocaran, Majo, el tercer miembro del trío de amigas llegó. – ¡hola!

– ¡hola! Karina, ¿viste el capitulo que subí ayer?

–claro que lo hice y me gustó mucho. –(Es que ella también escribe historias en la vida real.)  
De repente tocaron la campana. Todos sacaron las agendas para que la maestra guía las firmaran.

PDV de Saphira…

Estaba jugando video juegos (lol) cundo oí la campana. _–Seguramente es para la oración. – _trataba de quedarme totalmente cayada pues sino los maestros iban a revisar la mochila. En la mochila de Karina había un reloj, eran las ocho y el colegio terminaba a las tres. Que aburrida esperan tantas horas. Continúe juagando cuando sentí que la mochila se levantaba y rebotaba un montón. Trate de sostenerme pero no pude y por poco caigo de la mochila._ – ¡¿porque esta niña no cierra su mochila?!–_ moví la cabeza molesta y seguí jugando…

No hay PDV…

Al fin la escuela terminó y Karina entró rápidamente al bus, se sentó cerca de la ventana y antes de que Majo llegara, abrió su mochila. Al abrirla… vio una babosa infierno totalmente marida. La chica peli azul le susurró; – ¿estás bien Saphira? Lo siento es que si no corría, iba a llegar tarde a clase. – (Por esa razón, en el colegio, a mí y a mis otras dos amigas nos decían las tres tortugas… lol) Saphira levantó la mirada y asintió, ojos todavía rodando. Karina se rio y rápidamente cerró su mochila. Majo se sentó a la par de ella y hablaron entre sí sobre los exámenes, la graduación, y sobre el chico que a Majo le gustaba. Al final dejaron a majo y las dos amigas se despidieron. La siguiente en bajarse era Karina, el bus paró y la señora abrió la puerta.

Su madre abrió la puerta, brazos cruzados. Karina rió nerviosamente. –hola mamá. Creo que te debo una disculpa. No era mi intención en llevarme a Saphira, lo bueno es que hoy era el último día de clase…– su madre solo levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. –disculpa aceptaba. Ven a comer y prepararemos tu discurso de graduación. – Karina asintió y dejó su mochila a un lado, sacando a Saphira, el tubo para babosas y la mano de comida de babosa. Karina puso la comida de babosa en un platito para que las tres babosas comieran el almuerzo.

–oye mamá mira, am… como te dijera…

–dilo hija. – Karina le iba a decir sobre Bajoterra pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento. –de verdad apreciaría que me ayudaras en el discurso de graduación, se me iba a hacer difícil pero siempre estas allí para ayudarme. – su madre sonrió. –Para eso están las mamás. –

Una semana después…

En Twitter:

Yo (Karina):

#Sexto ¿quiénes se van a graduar?

Ellos:

#Sexto lamentablemente nosotros…

Yo: lamentablemente todos…

Karina twitió algunas cosas a sus compañeros y se fue dormir, pues el próximo día iba a ser su graduación, Viernes 24 de Octubre. (Es mi graduación real)

Al día siguiente…

– ¡Karina! ¡Levántate! Tu graduación es a las 12 de la mañana (tiempo real) ¿lo recuerdas?– Karina abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó, Saphira lo miro preocupada, Karina no había practicado nada para su discurso y eso que estaba en ingles. (También es real, pero como soy Guatemalteca-Canadiense yo puedo improvisar al igual que otros mis 2 compañeros.) Saphira le chilló a su dueña. –ya lo sé Saphira, no he practicado nada pero recuerda que soy muy buena en el Inglés. ¿No te recuerdas de mi clase de grammar, writting y Reading? No hay problema. Solo hay uno, todo el público enfrente mía y quizás ¡el chico que me gusta este allí!– Saphira le sonrió pícaramente cuando su dueña admitió que le gustaba alguien. –bien, me descubriste… si, si me gusta alguien. – Karina se cambio, delicadamente doblo su ropa "formal" que le dijeron que tenía que trae, la toga se la darían en el colegio, es lo que ella pensaba no estaba tan segura. Su mamá le dio su desayuno y a la las babosas también le dio su comida. Karina quería que Eli y su padre estuviese aquí pero ninguno de los dos puede venir, Will Shane está desaparecido e Eli está protegiendo a Bajoterra. Karina suspiró y su mamá le puso una mano en su hombro, la chica levantó la mirada. –yo se que quisieras que tu hermano y que tu padre estuviesen en tu graduación, pero, si quieres, lo podemos grabar, de ese modo, lo recordaremos por siempre y tu hermano lo podrá ver cuando uses el Descenso. ¿Está bien? – Karina solo asintió y sonrió tristemente. Ella terminó de comer y se levantó, fue hacia la computadora acompañada de Saphira y Nova, su leopardo de las nieves. De repente oyó que su mamá gritaba y rápidamente detuvo el vaso que se le había caído a su madre. –gracias hija, pero cuantas veces te debo decir que no uses la magia, nadie debe saber eso, recuerda que hoy después de la graduación vamos a ir al bosque para que practiques como controlar los cuatro elementos.

–si ya se mamá. Lo siente es… instinto.

–bueno, pero gracias. Ese fue al vaso que Eli me hizo en el día de las madres.

–bueno, voy a usar la computadora un rato.

–pero recuerda que salmos de aquí a las 11:00AM – Karina lo gritó su repuesta mientras que regresaba a la laptop…

Ya eran las 10:55 y Karin apagó la computadora. Su mamá encendió el carro y ella entro en ella. Las dos se fueron al centro comercial para comprar todo lo que necesitaban para l pequeña fiesta que iban a hacer después de la graduación…

Ellas regresaron a las 11:40. –bueno, cámbiate y nos vamos al colegio. – al oír eso, Karina subió corriendo las escaleras y se cambió. Al bajar, casi se cae pero de nuevo, uso la magia para no hacerlo. Se subieron al carro, Karina se llevo Saphira pero su mamá la tendría en un lugar en donde la pequeña babosa pudiera ver.

Al llegar al colegio, Karina vio que sus dos amigas ya habían llegado. Platicaron un rato hasta que la directora les dijo que se formaran como ya lo habían ensayado.

Todo empezó re-bien. Y justo como dijo Karina, el chico que le gustaba si estaba allí, era porque es el hermano mayor de una se "amiga". Dieron los diplomas, hicieron su pequeño acto, los discursos en inglés, la ultima en decir su discurso fue Karina. Todo salió como planeado y cada uno de los de sexto firmaron el papel de que ya habían terminado la primaria.

–los voy a extrañar mucho.

–pero lo bueno es que nos vamos a ver el próximo año… ¿verdad?

–todos nosotros seguiremos aquí. Ya lo dijimos y lo confirmamos con nuestros papás.

–Bueno, yo no seguiré en el colegio… – todos voltearon al ver a Karina. –¡¿por qué?!

–es que me voy a mudar muy lejos de aquí.

– ¿y donde iras?

–no lo sé. Mi mamá no me ha dicho.

–bueno, entonces ten cuidado. Te extrañemos mucho.

–gracias chicos. Se los agradezco. Adiós.

– ¡adiós! - Karina regresó con su mamá pero ella tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. –vamos, al carro. Señorita Shane… tú y yo necesitamos hablar. – Karina obedeció y subió al carro.

Al llegar a casa, Karina entró a la sala, pues es allí en donde hablaban siempre. –¿les dijiste a tus compañeras que te ibas a mudar?

–am… jeje… quizás dije eso…

–Karina Shane… dime la verdad. – Karina bajó los hombros y suspiró. –bien, les dije que me iba a mudar muy lejos de aquí. Me preguntaron a donde me iba pero les dije que tú no me habías dicho.

– ¿y por qué les dijiste eso? No nos vamos a mudar.

–_Creo que llegó el tiempo de decir la verdad…–_ Karina suspiró de nuevo. –porque tengo planeado ir a Bajoterra pasado mañana. – los ojos de su madre se agrandaron en sorpresa pero después se calmó. –pero tu padre dijo a los quince, al igual que Eli…

–ya lo sé, pero ya me aburrí de la vida acá arriba. Además, allá bajo la vida está llena de aventuras y peligro. Además, quiero volver a ver a mi hermano…

–Pero ya te lo dije a los quinc-

– ¡pero yo no acepté ese trato madre!– la mamá de Karina se sorprendió al oír a su hija hablar así. –sabes, sacaste eso de tu padre. Y cuando el toma una decisión ese el final de la historia.

–y es exactamente lo que yo estoy haciendo. Ya tome mi decisión, usare el Descenso pasado mañana. – su madre se levantó y tristemente fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo que van a tener, todos los vecinos, los familiares maternos, unos cuantos amig s de Jazmín.

Karina se fue a su cuarto con Nova y Saphira en su hombro. –creo que le debo una disculpa a mamá, o quise ser tan dura con ella. – Saphira chilló de una manera de consuelo. Nova empezó a ronronear sobando su cabeza contra el rostro de Karina. Ella se rió y empezó a pasar su mano por su pelaje blanco.

De repente se oyó la puerta principal abrirse con un montón de gente entrando por ahí. –oh no. Ya llegaron todos… ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿No deben saber sobre Saphira, no deben de saber sobre ninguna de las babosas. – las babosas de su madre entraron al cuarto de Karina y le chilló al Saphira, ella se bajó del hombro de su dueña y se escondió junto con las demás. –Bueno, eso ya está controlado. –

Karina bajó las escaleras con Nova a su lado. Todas las personas la saludaban amablemente, ella también los saludó. Después de eso, solo eran abrazos, saludos, regalos, felicitaciones etc.

Todos comieron y después de todos los eventos, eran despedidas, bueno para Karina, pues ya pronto usará el descenso…

– ¿mamá?... lo siento, no quise ser tan dura contigo, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión.

–disculpa aceptaba. Pero yo también te debo una disculpa, yo debí respetar tu decisión.

–gracias mamá– con eso, las dos se abrazaron…

–entonces prepara tu cosas. Usaras el Descenso mañana. – Karina se sorprendió. – ¡¿enserio?!

–enserio.

–Muchas gracias mamá. – se abrazaron de nuevo a la mamá de Karina le besó la frente. Las dos subieron al cuarto de Karina y empezaron a empacar.

Al siguiente día…

Karina se despertó como siempre pero esta vez, se despertó con un gran dolor en su corazón, iba a dejar a su madre, sus amig s, su familia y muchas otras cosas.

Se cambio y puso una capa con capucha en su mochila para ponerla ya en Bajoterra. Se puso el collar que se padre le había dado, tenía la insignia Shane en miniatura con una media luna creciente en ella. Al bajar las escaleras, Saphira sobó su cabecita contra la mejilla de Karina, ella sonrió al gesto. Nova estaba a la par de ella. Karin ano quería dejar a su querida leopardo en la Superficie y Nova no quería separarse de su dueña. Karina comió su último desayuno estilo Superficie; ella le puso ese nombre pues la comida era diferente en la Superficie.  
Su mamá encendió el carro y Karina entro con una mochila llena de cosas que iba a necesitar, no era mucho, solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Nova entro al carro también junto con las babosas de su madre. – ¿por qué trajiste tus babosas mamá?

–bueno, la verdad, es que ya no son mías.

–no entiendo…

–Karina, yo ahora te doy mis babosas, son tuyas ahora. – una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Karina. Las babosas de su madre se le acercaron y chillaron felizmente. Karina las tomo en sus manos mientras que Saphira solo los miraba desde su hombro. Su madre le dio un cinturón con tres tubos para babosas. –estoy te servirá para guardar a tus babosas, póntelo. – el cinturón, al usarlo cruzaba su pecho. –gracias mamá.

–por nada mija. Solo recuerda, te voy a dejar en el mismo Descenso que usó tu hermano, solamente que la entrada es por otro lugar, es para que no levantemos sospechas.

–bueno. Otra cosa, me llevare a Nova conmigo, ya sabes… para protegerme.

–Claro, solo ten cuidado al bajar. – Karina asintió y acarició de nuevo a Nova, quién ronroneo de felicidad. Llegaron a un túnel, no había nadie, Jazmín presionó un botón que había en el carro y un pasadizo secreto apareció, ella acelero el carro al máximo y rápidamente entró al pasadizo, esta se cerró. –que cool. – Jazmín dejó el carro y las dos salieron de ahí. Nova salió de último. –Bueno así que esto es el adiós. – dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos. Karina lloró también pues el llanto era contagioso (lol). Su madre la acompañó adentro y la dejo en un primer piso. –bueno adiós mamá.

–adiós Karina. Otra cosa… _snif_… dale esto a tu hermano… es sabe que es, se le olvido llevarlo la otra vez.

–claro que se lo daré mamá. Adiós, cuídate.

–adiós. – con eso Karina entró en un cuarto oscuro y vio el Descenso justo en frente de ella. Ella suspiró y se subió en ella. Después recordó la carta que le había hecho su padre, ella lo saco rápidamente de su mochila y lo leyó…

_Querida Karina,_

_Sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que siempre te extraño cuando yo voy a Bajoterra. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya te graduaste de sexto y tú hermano ya está en Bajoterra. Lamento no haber estado para tu graduación, espero que me perdones, lo siento mucho._

_Ya sé que yo te dije que fueras a Bajoterra a los 15 años, pero veo que tu no querías hacer lo dicho, apuesto que ahorita estas en el Descenso y lleno a él. Yo te conté muchas de las mis aventuras y tu tendrás muchas más y quizás mejores…_

_Si quieres ir con tu hermano, el refugio en donde él se encuentra esta e dos kilómetros de donde caerás, si no está allí, entonces está afuera o algo, si oyes disparos sabrás que ese es tu hermano. Te quiero mucho._

_Con amor, _

_Tu padre, Will Shane _

Karina se secó una lagrima en el recuerdo que su padre estaba desparecido, Nova la vio en le lamio el cachete. Ella sonrió y guardó la carta de nuevo en su mochila. Nova se acerco aun mas a Karina y Saphira se puso en el hombro de Karina. – ¿Están listos?– todos asintió. Karina abrió el seguro del botón, suspiró presiono el botón y cerró los ojos. Nada. Todos abrieron los ojos en confusión, pero en ese instante el Descenso cayó

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie recibió una llamada de la Caverna Fin del Mundo (creo que así se llama, no recuerdo bien), Eli, Kord y Pronto estaban afuera en la Caverna Campo Callado, no se recordaba el porqué ellos estaban ahí. Trixie miro de reojo a su babosa Tornado. –creo que solo somos tu y yo Bluster… de nuevo. – Ya habían sido 10 llamadas en que ella fue sola. Recogió su lanzadora, las demás babosas suyas y se montó a Boomer. Abrió la puerta del garaje y aceleró a lo máximo. – ¿Cuántas veces haremos esto solos? Ellos siempre están afuera ahora que Blakk no es un problema, por ahora…– Trixie llegó a campo abierto y presionó el botón verde; su meca se transformó a un "carro" (no estoy segura si es in carro o un jeep. ¿Me pueden ayudar en eso? Porfa)

Trixie trato de llamar al resto de la banda pero no había señal. – ¿por qué? – Trixie detuvo su meca y este regreso a la normalidad, se bajó y miro por todos lados. La persona en llamarla le dijo que estaba atrapada en una cueva que estaba enterrado en el suelo. Trixie sabía que el amo del juego tenía su "juego" debajo del suelo. Sintió un escalofrió cuando recordó que casi mataba a Eli y a sí misma, ese era un juego peligroso, demasiado. Trixie dio unos 20 pasos y cayó en un hoyo. – ¡AHHH! ¡Uff! – Trixie cayó encima de un montón de paja. Se quito un poco de paja que se había enredado en su pelo. – ¡arg! Es demasiado. Tendré que quitarme las coletas. – se dijo un poco molesta, se quito las coletas, cuidadosamente separo la paja de su pelo y se hizo las coletas de nuevo. –veo que si viniste. – dijo una voz raramente familiar. –¿quién lo dice? – pregunto Trixie al cargar su lanzadora con una babosa Carnero. – ¿no me reconoces? Entonces quedara en secreto, por ahora. Tengo información importante para ti y la banda. Tómala. Ábrelo al llegar al refugio Shane y hasta que el resto de la banda llegue. Esto les será útil para derrotar a Blakk, y un mensaje para Eli Shane. – la figura le dio a Trixie un tubo quien la recibió extrañada. – ¿Cómo…? – ya no termino pues la figura había desaparecido. –qué raro. ¿Verdad Bluster? – la pequeña babosa asintió con la cabecita. Trixie cargo su lanzadora con su babosa Arachnired y disparo hacia el hoyo en que se había caído. La babosa la subió y Trixie la guardo cuando esta se des transformó. Se subió a Boomer de nuevo y acelero al máximo. Pero había una pregunta en su cabeza; – ¿quién era esa mujer? –Trixie había reconocido que era una voz femenina. Trixie decidió que era mejor olvidarlo, sabía que tenía que concentrarse en el mensaje que tenia adentro el tubo.

…

Eli y los demás ya habían llegado pero vieron que Trixie no estaba, asumieron que había ido al Centro comercial a comprar una nueva memoria o repuestos para su cámara. – ¿te parece bien un juego?– pregunto Kord con uno de los controles de la consola de video juegos. Eli sonrió. –claro, Kord. No ganaras esta vez. – dijo el Shane decidió, Kord solo sonrió y empezaron a jugar. Pronto los vio, sonrió al ver que estaban distraídos, así podía hacer la cena sin que nadie le reclamara. Hoy iba a hacer su especialidad, escorpión a la Topoide. Pronto empezó a hacer el escorpión cuando Trixie entro corriendo alterada. – ¿estás bien Trix? ¿Qué paso?– preguntó Eli preocupado por ella. (Yo creo que esta mas que preocupada por ella. ¿No lo creen?) Trixie cayó exhausta en el sofá y le entrego el tubo que la mujer le había dado. – ¿qué es esto?

–no lo sé, me lo dio una señora, había recibido una llamada proveniente de la Caverna Fin del Mundo. Me caí en un hoyo y la señora me hablo diciendo que tenía información sobre Blakk y que había un mensaje para ti. También me dijo que lo abriéramos todos juntos. – Trixie cerró un rato los ojos, había sido un largo día para ella. –entonces ábrenoslo ahora. Kord, Pronto, vengan, tenemos que abrir esto. – los demás se acercaron a su líder. –veamos que tiene adentro. – todos se acercaron aun mas a Eli cuando él lo abrió. Adentro del tubo había un plano y una letra de su padre. Eli tomo los planos de primero y todos lo vieron. Era algo muy importante y como algunos dicen, información clasificada. –wow… ¿cómo es que ella consiguió esto?– se pregunto Eli mientras que veía de reojo a Burpy. La babosa chillo sorprendida. –oye Eli, estas olvidando algo.

– ¿qué cosa? – Kord le dio la carta. –es de tu padre, venia con los planos. Eli lo tomo en sus manos, claramente era de su padre. Los abrió y lo empezó a leer.

_Querido Eli,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya paso un año desde que llegaste a Bajoterra, no sé lo que has hecho en este año pero estoy orgulloso de ti, tu madre también lo estaría._

_Solo te quiero decir que ella pronto llegará, llegará cuando lo necesites más. Sé que estas con la duda de; "¿quién es ella?" bueno, no te lo diré, y no es tu madre, a ver si puedes recordarlo. Ella con las mismas habilidades que tu, puede ayudarte, quizás se mire tierna y pequeña pero es hábil y con un gran secreto dentro de ella…_

_Hay un lugar en el refugio Shane, un lugar que todavía no conoces, bueno, la verdad son dos. Averígualos y te serán muy útiles, solo te daré una pista, cuando ella llegue, ella será la clave para abrir las puertas y plataformas escondidas. Espero que estas feliz y no importa lo que hagas, estaré siempre orgulloso de ti…_

_Will Shane._

Eli miro la carta extrañado; quien era esa ella, al parecer su padre tenía razón. – ¿qué pasa Eli? – pregunto Kord al ver a su amigo confundido. –lee esto… mi padre me dice que una tal ella vendrá pronto y nos ayudara cuando más lo necesitemos. – Kord tomo la carta en sus manos y su puso sus lentes para leer. (Si no me creen, él de verdad usa lentes para leer, lo pueden ver en Youtube usando estas palabras claves; Slugisode 6 Slug Retrieval) –tienes razón amigo. ¿Quién es esa ella?

– ¿Puedo ver esto por favor? – pregunto Trixie. –claro, ten Trixie.

–gracias Kord. – Trixie lo empezó a leer ¿cómo es que esa mujer consiguió esos planos? Pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué tenía una carta de Will Shane? Esa era la parte extraña. –si es cierto, pero… Eli, aquí dice si te puedes recordar. ¿No te recuerdas de esa ella? – Eli negó con la cabeza. –no, por ahora… tenemos que concentrarnos en los planos. ¿Cómo es que ella las obtuvo? Es… extraño… – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Shane. Estudiaron los planos, era extraño, Blakk no habiz hecho nada en las últimas 8 semanas, ningún secuaz afuera, ninguna señal de su aprendiz. Tampoco había señal del mismo hombre, solo el equipo de Blakk de Babosabol, esa era la única cosa que han visto de Blakk. –tenemos que investigar más sobre eso…

–eso significa…

– ¡espionaje!

–eso es Trix, espionaje. ¿Quién está listo para espiar a Blakk?

– ¡Yo! – gritaron todos, hasta Pronto. Eli sonrió. Después de esa sonrisa, todos se prepararon para el espionaje. Trixie preparaba su cámara, Kord sus herramientas, Pronto… bueno, el preparaba la comida, la comida que Eli dijo que era un tradición Shane comer a lo grande antes de un gran plan, afortunadamente, era comida apta para humanos. Eli observaba el plano para ver en donde entrar sin ser detectado. Kord arreglaba las mecas, por si tenían un falla, les hizo una nueva capa de pintura y algunos otras mejoras…

Lo único que faltaba, era que alguien los estuviera espiando a ellos, que es justo lo que paso.

–vamos Loki, tenemos que advertirle a Blakk…–

* * *

Karina estaba encantada, faltaba poco para llegar. Ella gritaba de emoción. –¡esto está de lujo! – las babosas, al igual que ella, estaban felices pues habían estado lejos de su hogar por más de 5 años. El hoyo que demuestra la salida del Descenso apareció. – ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Auch! – el para caídas se abrió. La joven Shane abrió los ojos en asombro. –wow… jamás pensé que Bajoterra iba a ser así, no hay vuelta atrás… – el Descenso cayo por el hoyo liberando él paracaídas. Aterrizo en el suelo, ninguna babosa a la vista, el seguro se levanto, Karina miro alrededor. Jamás había visto tanta belleza. De su mochila saco el collar que su padre y madre habían hecho para ella, pues la había guardado antes de que cayera hacia Bajoterra. Se lo puso, la insignia Shane junto con una media luna creciente, cada uno providente de sus padres, la estrella de su padre, la luna de su madre. Saphira salto de su hombro al suelo y empezó a chillar. – ¿Papá dejo una carta escondido? – la babosa infierno asintió. –sígueme. – Karina asintió y la siguió, metidas en un arbusto, Saphira le apunto a un pequeño hoyo con una pequeña estrella. –bueno, como tu digas. –la chica puso su dedo ahí dentro, causando que se abriera un seguro la cual tenía una caja con la insignia Shane encima. Ella saco la caja y lo abrió, este contenía una carta, junto a una foto de una señora. Karina abrió la carta y lo empezó a leer.

_Querida Karina,_

_Ahora que estas en Bajoterra, tendrás que ir con tu hermano, pero eso no será posible. En esa foto que venía con todo esto, hay una persona muy especial que espero que conozcas, ella te ayudara a prepararte, ya sé que quieres ir con tu hermano y estar con él, pero debes entender que en Bajoterra hay muchos peligros que necesitas enfrentar, por eso, yo hable con ella, tu madre tenía contacto con ella, por eso ella sabe que estas ahí. No te asustes la primera vez, no conoces a nadie ahí, solo a tu hermano, pero esa mujer es una persona en que puedes confiar. Estarás bien con ella, espero que te vaya bien._

_Saphira sabe algunas cosas, pero le he dicho que no te diga nada hasta que sea el momento correcto de decirlas. No le preguntes, le he dicho cosas secretas, los Shane guardamos muchos secretos Karina, pero debes recordar que el trabajo de un Shane es guardar en secreto el lugar de donde provienes y Bajoterra, nadie debe saber sobre los dos mundos pues en ambas hay peligros._

_Una última cosa… no vayas con tu hermano hasta que él lo necesite mas, recuerda nuestro trato. Te amo._

_Will Shane._

Karina recordó el trato, fue hace 6 años, un año antes de que el desapareciera. 6 años antes que Eli fuera a Bajoterra…

_Flashback…_

– _¡papá! – dos niños peli azules corrieron a abrazar a su padre, quien había regresado de su trabajo. El los recibió con amor entre sus brazos. – ¿qué hiciste? ¿Salvaste a Bajoterra como siempre lo haces? – pregunto el niño de 9 años. –Si mi querido Eli, si lo hice, la pregunta es… ¿qué es lo que han hecho ustedes?– pregunto el padre. – ¡Yo gane todas mis clases, y tengo 2 amigas!– dijo emocionada la niña de 6 años. –bueno Karina, tienes que conseguir aun mas amigas, pero recuerda jamás decirles sobre Bajoterra, sé que no lo harás, pero es solo un recordatorio. – Karina sonrió y beso la mejilla de su padre quién sonrió. Eli sonrió y abrazo a su padre de nuevo. –No sabes cuánto de extrañé papá…– dijo Eli mientras que su padre le abrazaba a él. –Will…– la madre de los niños apareció desde la cocina. –Hola Jazmín. ¿Cómo se han portado los niños?_

–_bueno, la verdad… es que se portaron muy bien, Karina ha tratado de entrenar a Saphira pero siempre hay un pequeño accidente y_

– _¡hay un pequeño incendio! – interrumpió Eli. Su mamá le dio una mirada. –Lo siento… mamá. – Will Shane se rió. –Will, todo está bien por acá, solo esa pequeñeces de los incendios que Saphira provoca. – Saphira salto al hombro de Karina y dio una mirada de "¿yo?" –sí, tu Saphira. – Karina se rió también y se acerco a su padre. –sí, pero siempre lo apagamos. – Will Shane sonrió complacido. –Karina, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Will acercándose a ella. Karina asintió y los dos fueron a la sala. Jazmín estuvo con Eli mientras que ellos hablaban. – ¿qué paso papá? – pregunto Karina sentándose enfrente de su padre. –Karina, debes saber que… cuando vayas a Bajoterra, tu hermano ya estará ahí, pero no vayas con él hasta que el mas lo necesite, así, nadie sabrá que estas ahí y no te dañaran. Estarás con alguien muy confiable, ella te cuidara hasta el día que Eli necesite tu ayuda. ¿Me has entendido? No importa tan grande que sea las ganas de volverlo a ver, no lo harás, la persona a quien te dejare cuando vaya a Bajoterra te dirá cuando… – Will seguía explicándole a Karina el plan, ella recordó todo. –si papá, te entendió y te doy mi palabra. – Will sonrió. –y recuerda, un Shane siempre cumple su palabra. – Will le beso la mejilla a su hija, quien sonrió feliz. –recuerda… un Shane, siempre cumple su palabra… siempre, siempre… siempre…_

_Fin del flashback._

Karina miro de reojo a Saphira, y después a la foto. Karina tomo la foto en sus manos, una señora de pelo blanco, tenía una lanzadora en forma debaston. Dos babosas en cada uno de los hombros de la mujer, parecidas a las de su madre. –Sombra, Luz. Vengan por favor. – sus babosas salieron de sus tubos y se pararon enfrente de ella. Karina las observo bien y las comparo con las de la mujer en la foto. Karina abrió los ojos en sorpresa, eran idénticas. –wow, ustedes se parecen a esas babosas que tiene esa mujer… – las babosas miraron la foto. Ellas sonrieron, al parecer no estaban solas. –tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer. – Karina cubrió la caja de nuevo, nadie sabrá que ahí está la caja, aunque estaba vacía, pero era mejor escóndela. Karina guardo la carta y la foto. –debemos encontrar a esa mujer. – dijo la joven Shane decidida. –Creo que yo te encontré antes mi pequeña.

– ¿quién eres?

–soy la responsable de cuidarte de ahora en adelante. Sígueme. – la figura la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo. – ¡espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Karina parando. La figura se volteo. – mi nombre pequeña, es…


End file.
